Unsolved Riddles
by Deadly Tears
Summary: Can you solve the riddles and find out what or who they are?
1. Mystery 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the others.

**Unsolved Riddles** –_Deadly Tears_

**Mystery 1**

*~*~*~*

I have no face,

But everyone knows me.

Who whom seeks me,

Die trying or rewarded with great desire.

I sometimes protect and sometimes kill.

I am impossible but yet possible to track.

I feel lost and broken,

Traveling with mysterious beings.

I have no other choice but to serve them,

Doing evil and good.

_WHO AM I?…_


	2. Mystery 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the others.

A/N: I will reveal the answers to the mysteries after every three riddles posted. So keep guessing! ^_^

**Unsolved Riddles** –_Deadly Tears_

**Mystery 2**

*~*~*~*

I wear a mask full of pain,

And a mask full of Sorrow.

I wander from place to place,

Finding the one who can answer the questions,

The questions of what still lye in the past.

I ask the help of others to guide me,

And help me move on and on to find my target.

Needless to say, I did have the heart to love,

Care and protect, especially the needy.

As a result, I was loved and respected in return.

Those were memories…

_WHO AM I?… _


	3. Mystery 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the others.

A/N: Next chapter will reveal the answers to the 3 riddles. 

**Unsolved Riddles** –_Deadly Tears_

**Mystery 3**

*~*~*~*

A curse.

That's what was brought unto me since the day I entered this world.

I lived through it my whole life thanks to the one person who gave it to me.

With the strength to devour the economy, 

It was something I did not appreciate the least but then again, 

Could save lives with good use.

Other than that, exploring is my nature.

Dancing to the music of taps, claps, and slaps has become strangely enjoyable,

But other times could be too overwhelming for one to take.

What can I say? 

It's quite wonderful to hear the bright colorful languages we speak today…

_WHO AM I?..._


	4. 1,2,3: Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.   

**Unsolved Riddles_–Deadly Tears_**

**1, 2, 3: Revealed**

 *~*~*~*   

The mysteries have been unlocked and revealed…

    ~''*~'._.~'*''~                                                                       ~''*~'._.~'*''~

              '*'                                  ~''*~'._.~'*''~                                '*'                                           

            '*' '*'                                        '*'                                        '*' '*'

          '*' '*' '*'                                  '*' '*'                                   '*' '*' '*'

        '*' '*' '*' '*'                            '*' '*' '*'                             '*' '*' '*' '*'

      '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'                      '*' '*' '*' '*'                        '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'

    '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'                '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'                   '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'

******MYSTERY ONE                **'*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'              **MYSTERY THREE**

     _~Shikon No Tama~               _**MYSTERY TWO                        **_~Miroku~_

_                                                          ~Kikyo~_

_Congratulations to the people who guessed one or more mysteries correctly! _

_More riddles to come._


	5. Mystery 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

****Unsolved Riddles –_Deadly Tears_
****

Mystery 4

*~*~*~*

Varieties of beast is what consumed me,

Made me stronger and able to do what I couldn't do before.

I camouflage myself from this world today, 

Which has caused chaos and deceit to linger for my self-enjoyment.

I am like two beings in one, 

One side with a heart that still beats within for another,

And the other side, full of emptiness and malice.

My mission is to find what I need to be whole,

To make pain strongly noticeable, and to laugh at the ones who's stricken by it.

Revenge to evil.

__

WHO AM I?…


	6. Mystery 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

**Unsolved Riddles** –_Deadly Tears_

**Mystery 5**

*~*~*~*

I am one not to be tampered with.

My so-called father has realized it when I was born.  

I was the fourth one to be tested from the rest,

But never did I allow myself to be used. 

Let me think…what else can I say…

My haven is in my sibling, the only one I can trust.

He is a very quiet one but action can speak louder than words, correct?

Though we are very unique to be distinguished from others,

We…correction…I, do eat like anybody else. 

For example, I wait,

Then strike, and then eat. Tasty.

I really do call myself a normal one.

_WHO AM I?_


	7. Mystery 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

****

Unsolved Riddles –_Deadly Tears_

****

Mystery 6

*~*~*~*

My heart crushed by a hand,

The pain I feel inside…

Swaying with the soft and heavy breeze, 

I call it the element I was chosen to control.

Arrogance and stubbornness shown from the exterior, 

Is the only way to stay alive from being crushed once more.

Few I asked for help, 

No were the answers.

I long for one thing…

And that one thing is called freedom.

__

WHO AM I? 


	8. 4,5,6: Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others. 

**Unsolved Riddles _–Deadly Tears_**

**4, 5, 6: Revealed**

*~*~*~* 

Scanning**. . .**

Access accepted.

Uploading requested data file.

Uploading**. . .**

Uploading Complete.

Requested data file found.

(_Data file: 4,5,6)_

1. **Mystery 4-------------------------------**_Naraku…_

2. **Mystery 5------------------------------------**_Kageromaru…_

3. **Mystery 6---------------------------------------------**_Kagura…_

_A/N__: Wow! A lot of you guessed the mysteries correctly! I know most of you were confused about 'Mystery 5' though; Yeah, that was kind of a tough one. Some guessed it was Sango and few guessed it was Sesshomaru. It was probably because I mentioned the sibling part; I dunno. Kageromaru (Episode 46) is the 4th detachment from Naraku, along with his brother Juromaru, who doesn't even speak. Kageromaru lives in his brother, literally, and comes out through the mouth of Juromaru when its time to kill. Well, congratulations to all of you who guessed one or more mysteries correctly. More riddles to come! _


	9. Mystery 7

__

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha and probably never will.

A/N: I know, It's been a while since I updated, so sorry to those who were waiting for a long time. Anyway, from now on, at the end of every three riddles, I'll post the names of those who guessed any riddles correctly. So keep trying and no cheating! Heehee!

**Unsolved Riddles** _-Deadly Tears_

**Mystery 7**

* * *

I'm round with a bunch of dry, rough hair and people love me.

When dipped in water,

I become soft and edible.

They love to Twirl me, Twist me, and Chop me up.

By then, there's nothing left of me,

Except for a bunch of crazy-looking people drooling over me.

_Who Am I?_


	10. Mystery 8

Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha, no matter how much I really want to... (Cries like a baby)

**Unsolved Riddles** _-Deadly Tears_

**_Mystery 8_**

**_  
_**

* * *

. 

I am a blossoming flower,

Only innocent, pure, and tranquil.

But Lightning reigns and Flowerbeds are crushed,

I am alone now.

I am a dying lily,

Pedals torn apart and becomes one with Mother Earth's soil.

I am now a growing stem,

Revived and nurtured by the enemy of man,

Giving a second chance to rise and show beauty once again.

I am a rose,

who sings,

Blooming beauty and sprouting thorns like wings.

I am alone no more.

.**_  
_**

**_Who Am I?_**

**___

* * *

_**

**___  
_**A/N: Thanks to the people who guessed on the last riddle, you guys are great!

Good Luck with this one!!!


	11. Mystery 9

_Disclaimer_: I'm calling Rumiko Takahashi to ask her if I can take her years of work and own InuYasha...

_A/N_: Hey, peeps! The answers will be up next chapter! Thanks for guessing and continue to guess! (Heh heh)

**Unsolved Riddles** _-Deadly Tears_

**Mystery 9**

* * *

I have knowlege bigger than my body,

Spilling important facts that I have obtained.

Yes- I provide for them and they provide for me.

Sometimes I'm taken advantage of, and even been treated carelessly.

_'You're a coward.'_ I hear them say.

With dismay, I reply: _'No, I am not. I'm brave!'_

_Danger! Danger! Danger! _I hear someone cry.

Being who I am, I'm never there to witness it...

...because I'm nowhere to be found.

_**Who Am I?**_


	12. 7,8,9: Revealed

_Disclaimer:_ People ask me this plenty of times...so no, I do not own InuYasha. (_Sighs_)

_A/N:_ Hey people! Finally I updated once again! After a long wait, here are the answers to the last three riddles.

**Unsolved Riddles** _-Deadly Tears_

**7, 8, 9: Revealed**

* * *

"Now let's look in todays newspaper to see what's going on in our world...hmm... (_Reads page after page_) Oh! Looky here... look at what I found."

_x _

**INUYASHA TIMES NEWSPAPER**

_FEUDAL ERA SECTION_

_x_

**Mystery 7**

_A Cup of Ramen Noodles._

**Mystery 8**

_Rin._

**Mystery 9**

_Myoga._

* * *

_A/N_: (Heh Heh!) There it goes. The answers to everyone's problems (Heh heh). So let me explain to those who had no clue about anyone of those riddles.

_Explanations_:

For **Mystery 7**, I intended it to be one of the easiest out the rest of the mysteries I wrote. I added hints like "_**edible**"_ and "_**dipped in water**_" to tell you that it's something you can eat. And at the last line, "_**Except for a bunch of crazy-looking people drooling over me**_", I was actually thinking of InuYasha and his gang being those people, heh heh! Anyway, Ramen is InuYasha's favorite food in the series, so I thought figuring it out wouldn't be as difficult.

For **Mystery 8**, I knew alot of people would be confused with it and get it wrong. I figured, why not make this harder than the rest and make it challenging. So what I did was use metaphors to compare Rin with a flower/rose. Since Rin loves to pick flowers in the show, I used that idea and compared her life with something she loved. In the third line I wrote, "_**Lightning reigns and Flowerbeds are crushed**,_" It meant that Bandits came to Rin's village and had slaughtered her family. The word "Lightning" was a metaphor for the bandits and "Flowerbeds" were her family.

_"**I am alone now. I am a dying lily, Pedals torn apart and becomes one with Mother Earth's soil**."_ This is when she became an orphan, with no one to care or love her. In the series, Kouga's wolves chases her down in the forest and kills her.

"**_I am now a growing stem, Revived and nurtured by the enemy of man,_**" Need I explain this? Well, the enemy of man is Sesshomaru of course!. He's a demon, and demons are supposedly enemies of mankind. In the series, when Sesshomaru smelled her blood from a distance and came to find her dead on the dirt forest ground, he took out his sword, Tenseiga, as another mere test and revived her life with it. Rin has been following him around ever since that day. Sesshomaru is like her new family right now.

For **Mystery 9**, I intentially made this one very easy to figure out, just because people had a hard time figuring out Mystery 8. So I don't think this riddle needs any explanation. Heh heh!

**List of Names who got One or More riddles correct:**

Nishigirl, Amara, fadetoblackened007, Thalion Maxwell, Kenjutsu Princess, chibi-inuyasha-girl, Defafaeth Mechqua, Hakura0, Silver's Shadow Tamer, Divine Heart, OnlyCoolEmoBoysKiss, star's dreams, CrazyGirl3, RadicalEdward6, Vegetas-Princess, xo-silent-whispers-ox, loveyaa1210, Tobias Rose, Unwary Hanyou, Icy Grapes, Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart, Symphony of Dreams, prongs-gurl202113, resinnering light, Inuyasha'sonlywoman, B3th3rz, YuniX-2, Brad, fanfiction1, ShindyNova, fluffyfledgling, MistRider, and PurityFlower1989.

So I think that wraps everything up! I'm planning to post the next riddle next week. So until then, Ciao!


End file.
